Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex
Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex è il diretto seguito del precedente videogioco Crash Bandicoot. Il gioco è uscito in america nel 1997 per PlayStation, sviluppato da Naughty Dog e distribuito da Universal Interactive Studios. Nel gioco debuttano alcuni personaggi che saranno poi ricorrenti per l' intera serie. Trama Dopo essere stato sconfitto da Crash sul suo dirigibile, Cortex precipita in una caverna salvandosi miracolosamente dalla caduta nel vuoto. In questa caverna egli troverà il Gran Cristallo , un cristallo viola dagli enormi poteri che decide di utilizzare per il suo nuovo piano malvagio. Un anno dopo egli si trova sulla sua nuova stazione spaziale che altri non è che un enorme Cortex Vortex con il quale vuole dominare le menti di tutti gli esseri umani del pianeta Terra. Ma l' energia del Gran Cristallo, nonostante sia molto elevata, non è sufficiente per attivare la macchina. Il nuovo assistente di Cortex, il dottor N. Gin , sostiene che bisogna recuperare anche i restanti 25 cristalli sparsi sulla superficie della terra. Cortex decide allora di ingannare Crash facendogli credere che i cristalli servano per sventare una terribile calamità naturale che distruggerà il mondo. Ma il vecchio ex-assistente del dottor Cortex, N. Brio, conosce il vero piano del dottor Cortex e dopo aver tentato di avvisare Crash decide di fermarlo mandando i suoi scagnozzi Tiny Tiger, Ripper Roo e I fratelli Komodo Moe e Komodo Joe a fermare il bandicoot. Nel frattempo il dottor Cortex scopre il piano del suo nemico N. Brio e avvisa Crash delle imminenti battaglie che dovrà affrontare. Dopo aver collezionato i primi cinque cristalli, Crash viene contattato dalla sorellina Coco, che preoccupata per la sua sorte decide di infiltrarsi nel sistema del dottor Cortex con le sue abilità di hacker. Purtroppo i collegamenti durano molto poco perché Cortex riesce a intercettare le sue chiamate e bloccarle in tempo. Coco, oramai a conoscenza del vero piano del dottor Cortex cercherà in tutti i modi di avvisare il fratello, e quando riesce finalmente a rivelargli la verità il dottor Cortex decide di mandare il suo fido braccio destro, il dottor N.Gin, a recuperare i venti cristalli che Crash ha recuperato fino a quel momento, dato che gli ultimi cinque si trovano nell'astronave del dottore per ragioni sconosciute. Crash riesce a sconfiggere il dottor N. Gin e il suo gigantesco robot e approda così nella quinta stanza, a bordo del Cortex Vortex orbitante. Qui, dopo aver recuperato gli ultimi cinque cristalli, Crash avrà il compito di fermare il dottor Cortex che tenterà di fuggire via dal Cortex Vortex orbitante. Finale segreto (Spoiler): Dopo aver recuperato tutte le gemme per il dottor N. Brio egli le posizionerà sul suo laser puntato verso il Cortex Vortex orbitante. Saltando su di un pulsante rosso Crash aziona il laser che in pochi secondi distrugge l'astronave. Ma in sottofondo si sente la risata del dottor Cortex facendo capire che non è ancora finita. Gameplay Il gameplay del gioco riprende perfettamente quello del suo predecessore modificandolo in alcune parti e rendendolo molto più semplice e divertente. Inoltre Crash avrà nuove mosse a sua disposizione come la scivolata, la panciata e il salto in alto. Inoltre torneranno i livelli in cui bisogna cavalcare un animale in corsa e in più livelli in cui si dovrà surfare sulle acque a bordo di una tavola da surf motorizzata e viaggiare attraverso dei tunnel spaziali in assenza di gravità con un Jet-Pack. Controlli Frecce direzionali: muovi ' : salto / appenditi / vola (su Jet-Pack)' ' : giravolta' ' : turbo (su Polar e River-Board)' ' / : accovacciamento' ' / + frecce direzionali: scivolata / gattonata' ' / + Frecce direzionali + : salto in alto' ' + / : panciata ' ' : mostra punteggi' Livelli Warp Room 1 #Turtle Woods #Snow Go #Hang Eight #The Pits #Crash Dash Warp Room 2 #Snow Biz #Air Crash #Bear It #Crash Crush #The Eel Deal Warp Room 3 #Plant Food #Sewer or Later #Bear Down #Road to Ruin #Un-Bearable Warp Room 4 #Hangin' Out #Diggin' It #Cold Hard Crash #Ruination #Bee-Having Warp Room 5 #Piston It Away #Rock It #Night Fight #Pack Attack #Spaced Out Warp Room 6 #Totally Bear #Totally Fly Personaggi Giocabili *Crash Bandicoot Non giocabili *Coco Bandicoot *Aku Aku *Polar *Dottor Nitrus Brio Boss *Ripper Roo *Komodo Joe *Komodo Moe *Tiny Tiger *Dottor N. Gin *Dottor Neo Cortex Nemici *Armadillo *Tartaruga *Pianta carnivora *Lab. Assistant jet-pack *Lab. Assistant boscaiolo *Lab. Assistant scudo *Lab. Assistant cacciatore *Tiki semovente *Ape *Orso Polare *Lucertolone *Avvoltoio *Struzzo *Camera-bot *Camera-bot spinoso *Clombot *Robot Pulitore *Spiderbot *Piranha meccanico *Lab. Assistant eschimese *Pinguino *Foca *Orca *Lab. Assistant operaio fognario *Gorilla *Scimmia *Porcospino *Ratto Oggetti *Casse ? *Casse base *Casse ! *Casse ! verdi *Casse TNT *Casse Nitro *Casse rimbalzo *Casse freccia *Casse rinforzate *Casse Check Point *Cassa Aku Aku *Cassa Invisibile *Casse Vita Veicoli *Jet-Pack *River-Board Collezionabili *Frutti Wumpa *Cristalli *Gemme *Vite Recensioni *Gamerankings: 88% *Metacritic: N/A Crash Bandicoot 2 ha ottenuto recensioni molto più positive e sicure rispetto al primo capitolo: mentre in quello precedente avevano notato una troppa somiglianza con la serie di Super Mario, qui il gioco è stato visto ancora più originale e innovativo, con un sonoro quasi impeccabile, un level design molto fluente e la grafica molto migliorata. L'unica pecca riscontrata, soprattutto da Gamespot, è che alcuni livelli tendono ad avere lo stesso schema il più delle volte, il che rende la giocabilità un po' monotona alla fine. Il gioco ha venduto più di 7 milioni di copie in tutto il mondo, ottenendo inoltre la versione Platinum (europea), Greatest Hits (americana) e Playstation the Best for Family (giapponese). Nel 2007, il gioco ha avuto un port per il Playstation Network. Sviluppo Sotto, un video che mostra come è stato lo sviluppo di Crash Bandicoot 2. Riferimenti ai giochi precedenti Crash Bandicoot: Appaiono di nuovo le stesse pedane del gioco precedente ma adesso sono posizionate all' interno di grandi templi probabilmente costruiti da Cortex e da esse si accede alla Warp Room. Inoltre la trama inizia da dove si era concluso il precedente gioco e alcuni elementi sono ripresi dagli eventi del suddetto gioco (come ad esempio il castello di Cortex ridotto ad un cumulo di macerie, così come i suoi laboratori). Il brano musicale usato al menù principale è un remix di quello usato nel gioco precedente. Altri remix sono stati usati per i temi di Cortex, Brio e Ripper Roo. Quello di Brio è stato reso più veloce. Riferimenti ad altri media *Donkey Kong: I Gorilla viola che lanciano dei tronchi d' albero fanno il verso al famoso scimmione nella sua prima apparizione. *Road to Ruin: Il nome del livello Road to Ruin è un riferimento a un album con lo stesso nome dei Ramones. *Sooner or later: Il nome del livello Sewer or Later ''è stato preso dall'espressione "sooner or later" ("presto o tardi"). *Cold hard cash: Il nome del livello Cold Hard Crash è stato preso dall'espressione "cold hard cash" ("incasso freddo e difficile"). *Behaving: Il nome del livello ''Bee-having è stato preso dall'espressione "behaving" ("agendo"). *Rock It: Il nome del livello Rock It si riferisce al nome "rocket", in riferimento al fatto che nel livello si utilizzi un Jet-Pack ("Rocket"="Razzo"). *The real deal: Il nome del livello The Eel Deal ''è stato preso dall'espressione "the real deal" ("il vero accordo"). *Night Flight: Il nome del livello ''Night Fight ''è stato preso da "Night Flight" ("Volo Notturno"), nome usato per film, musiche, album e serie TV americane *Hang: ten: Il nome del livello Hang Eight è stato preso dal termine "hang ten" (letteralmente "appendine dieci"), motto che si usa nello stile surf americano riferito al numero di dita con cui ci si tiene. Ma visto che i bandicoot hanno in totale solo otto dita, il nome del livello è stato cambiato in Hang Eight. *Show biz: Il nome del livello ''Snow Biz ''deriva molto probabilmente dal detto "Show biz". *Unberable: Il nome del livello ''Un-Bearable ''è ripreso dalla parola "unberable" ("insopportabile"), ma aggiunta una "a" proprio per il fatto che nell'intero livello il giocatore viene rincorso da degli orsi ("Bear"="Orso"). Galleria Crashb2 1.jpg Crashb2 2.jpg Crashb2 3.jpg Crashb2 4.jpg Crashb2 5.jpg sewer-turn.jpg sewer-opening.jpg Vedi Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex/Galleria per altre immagini. Curiosità *Come il primo Crash Bandicoot, anche il capitolo successivo ha avuto copertine diverse da quella europea: quella americana presenta solo la differenza di avere Crash con la mano destra sporgente e il logo in alto a sinistra, mentre la copertina giapponese è più in stile invernale, con Crash che "vola" facendo il segno del 2 in mezzo ai vari pinguini. Alcune copertine americane hanno anche un effetto 3D. *Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back è attualmente il gioco che ha avuto le vendite più alte in tutta la serie di Crash. E' anche il quinto gioco più venduto per PlayStation. *In tutto il gioco è stato tolto un solo livello, che aveva come tema la neve. Il livello è visibile in due immagini negli elementi beta. *Uno dei libri che Ripper Roo legge nell' intro della sua battaglia boss si intitola "CRASH". *Nel videogioco Dragonseeds è possibile sbloccare un drago di nome Aussie se si possiede il salvataggio di Crash Bandicoot 2. * All'inizio le Warp Room dovevano portare il nome di "Monty Hall". Ciò è visibile nei dati del gioco e lo stesso accade per Crash Bandicoot 3, visto che usano le stesse caratteristiche. Questo nome, Monty Hall, è un riferimento all'attore americano Maurice "Monty Hall" Halperin. *Parlando di differenze tra le varie versioni, quella americana ne presenta alcune notevoli: innanzitutto la presenza del nome Taz Tiger quando si mette in pausa il gioco durante la battaglia contro Tiny Tiger, che però è stata corretta nella versione europea (anche se il suo nome rimane semplicemente Tiny) e presumibilmente anche giapponese, poi il logo della Universal, anche se è lo stesso, manca di suono e i Lab Assistant con gli scudi che appaiono nei livelli finali hanno dei movimenti più lenti rispetto alla versione europea. Parlando di Crash invece, la sua panciata può colpire un massimo di 3 casse per terra (invece che 4 come nella versione europea) e nel livello ''Turtle Woods, nel punto in cui Crash deve saltare oltre il muro di casse senza distruggerne una se vuole ottenere la gemma blu, è costretto a saltare sopra la cassa rimbalzante. Nella versione europea ciò è stato corretto e il giocatore può saltare liberamente anche senza l'aiuto della cassa. Ultime differenze, la versione americana non ha il glitch che ti permette di andare "attraverso" i Lab Assistant dopo averli colpiti nei livelli col Jet-pack e le piattaforme teschio delle "Death Route" rimangono attive anche se il giocatore ha già perso una vita all' interno della "Death Route" stessa. *Anche la versione giapponese presenta delle differenze: Aku Aku da consigli al giocatore se si rompono alcune delle sue casse, ma usa un modello animato e dettagliato, uguale a quello che si vede in CTR, i testi inglesi sono stati tradotti in giapponese, le TNT presentano il simbolo di una bomba, le Nitro una scritta in giapponese anziché orientale, c'è un ultimo dialogo con Coco quando Crash raccoglie l'ultimo cristallo, che sostituisce quello con Cortex nelle altre versioni e per la prima volta il menù iniziale presenta una canzone tutta sua in giapponese. La stessa canzone verrà utilizzata anche per i capitoli successivi. L'ultima differenza riguarda un video bonus che si può sbloccare tramite un codice dato nei titoli di coda. Il codice va inserito prima che il gioco inizi per far partire il video. de:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex schlägt zurück en:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back es:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back fr:Crash Bandicoot 2 : Cortex Strikes Back ja:クラッシュ・バンディクー2 コルテックスの逆襲! pl:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back pt:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back pt-br:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back ru:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back tr:Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back zh:古惑狼2(游戏) Categoria:Videogiochi Categoria:Crash Bandicoot 2: Il Ritorno di Cortex